Di lo que quieres
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: Un pequeño regalo de San Valentin de mi parte :)


_**Holaaa bien les traigo este cortito fanfic :D se los dejo como regalo del 14 de febrero :D espero les guste :)**_

* * *

Toda su vida había sido criada para ser una dama de esas encantadoras y sonrientes que son esposas ejemplares, de esas que son inteligentes y sumisas ante las exigencias del mundo, la familia o su esposo. Así que debido a esta razón se sentía un tanto extraña pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás, así que sin pensarlo más dio un profundo suspiro y hablo con voz fuerte, clara y autoritaria…

–Quítate la venda–ordeno al nervioso chico de cabellos negros que yacía sentado en una silla pegada contra la pared de su habitación iluminada con una tenue luz neón roja.

–A-a-a-asuna–tartamudeo sintiendo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones para no querer volver a ellos mientras su rostro se encendía de un color carmín más vivido que aquella luz.

–Te gusta verdad–pregunto más como una afirmación refiriéndose a ella misma quien lucía una provocativa ropa frente al chico.

–E-e-e-e-e-h–se sorprendía de sí mismo pues parecía como si aquella imagen frente suyo hubiera lanzado un paralizante que le impedía hablar o acercarse a la chica.

– ¿No dirás nada?–fingió tristeza enmarcando con sus manos la gabardina negra que cubría su cuerpo a la perfección como si se encontrara adherida a su piel siendo esta tan larga que llegaba a rozar el piso del cuarto del pelinegro de no ser por los altos tacones negros que aumentaban 8 centímetros a su altura original fácilmente toparía con él.

–T-t-t-n-n-n-aaa-a– nada no lograba que absolutamente nada saliera de su boca, solo estúpidos sonidos sin sentido que lo hacían querer morir de vergüenza, no podía creer la imagen que tenia de la chica era tan… tan… tan… 'jodidamente sexy' pensó rechinando los dientes un tanto molesto por no poder reaccionar, levantarse, tomarla y hacerla suya.

– ¿Tan rápido te quedaste sin palabras? Pero si esto es solo el inicio de la noche–hablo coquetamente ladeando una sonrisa al tiempo que con su mano derecha llevaba toda su cabellera a caer sobre su hombro derecho para mover su cadera al lado contrario y acentuarla con su fina mano izquierda.

–at-tt-ei…– '¡nada, nada! ¡Joder despierta!' se gritó mentalmente intentando levantar su cuerpo de aquella fría silla y buscar calor en aquella sensual chica frente a él.

– ¿O no quieres que continúe?– pregunto de igual manera fascinada por ver a su amado espadachín en serios problemas –Yo que tenía varias sorpresas para hoy– hablo con fingida decepción mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su larga gabardina –Quería que fuera especial– continuo con el mismo tono de voz mientras con sus manos tiraba hacia los lados aquella prenda detenida por ambos brazos que ahora se posaban en su cintura dejando ver el interior de ella.

–…–involuntariamente sus negras pupilas comenzaron a recorrer lentamente la figura de la chica que era cubierta con un corsert negro con una cintilla roja entrecruzada por todo el abdomen y un diminuto short cubierto con encajes negros unido a un ligero y unas botas de color negro arriba de la rodilla enmarcaban las largas piernas que presumía. Poco a poco se fue acercando al chico dejando en el camino la gabardina exponiendo su hermosa vestimenta y cuerpo. No podía creer lo que pasaba, sentía como la sangre en su cuerpo bombeaba rápidamente hacia ciertas partes de él mientras ella se acercaba. Disfrutaba de ver a su valiente espadachín tan sumiso como él la hacía sentir en esos momentos de intimidad donde él tomaba el control de la situación haciéndola estremecer hasta quedarse sin aliento. Quería levantarse de la silla y besar apasionadamente a la hermosa y ahora tan sensual ex vicecomandante pero por más que lo intentaba su cuerpo no quería responder. Finalmente llego hasta donde estaba el estático pelinegro y ladeando una sonrisa se sentó sobre él cual caballo se tratara quedando sus rostros frente a frente, sintiendo la hombría del chico despierta rozar la prenda con encajes justo en su íntima entrada beso sus labios con ansiedad dando paso libre a la sedienta lengua del espadachín quien tras ese beso pudo al fin mover sus manos para posarlas en sus firmes glúteos, tomarlos y atraerla sintiendo sus intimidades más cerca por encima de la ropa. Se separó de aquel beso por solo unos milímetros y con una mirada fija noto el sonrojo del chico que imitaba el mismo color en que se encontraba su propio rostro, sonrió y suavemente susurro contra los labios del él…

– ¿Serias mi Valentín?–

Sonrió seductoramente y contesto a la pregunta de la chica –Solo si prometes ser siempre mía– tomo la nuca de la chica y la acerco atrapándola de nuevo en un beso lascivo–y solo mía–agrego sin separar sus labios pues no quería dejar de sentir esa conexión con su amada novia que lo hacía enloquecer.

–Solo si prometes lo mismo–condiciono entrelazando sus largas y bien formadas piernas con las patas traseras de la silla estrechando aún más la distancia entre ellos.

–Lo prometo–hablo con dificultad sinceramente mientras apartaba sus manos de la nuca de la chica y las dirigía hacia su pantalón para comenzar a apartar las estorbosas ropas.

–Entonces yo igual, lo prometo–respondió sintiendo las manos del chico tomar la delgada prenda adornada con encajes para romperla justo por la mitad desesperado por amarla.

Toda su vida había sido criada para ser una dama de esas encantadoras y sonrientes que son esposas ejemplares, de esas que son inteligentes y sumisas ante las exigencias del mundo, la familia o su esposo. Sin embargo ese día había decidido tomar las riendas en su relación, dejar de ser la chica ejemplar y sacar a flote las fantasías que su novio soñaba haciéndolo enloquecer como nunca, agradeció mentalmente que su familia y la del chico se encontraran fuera por ese día. Sonrió satisfecha pues al ver y sentir al chico tan desesperado por tocarla y hacerla suya sabía que había cumplido su cometido.

* * *

_**Fue cortito xD jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado :) había pensado hacer una serie de drabbles así cortitos de la vida íntima de los dos pequeños polluelos que no son nada inocentes xD eh de ahí el título :) eso dependerá de ustedes si quieren que así lo haga :) me gustaría que dejaran un review diciendo si quieren que haga la serie de drabbles o lo finalizo como un oneshot :) les dejo la decisión a ustedes los lectores :D**_

_**Probablemente la próxima semana actualice los demás fanfics ya llegue a la mitad de cada uno :D mi musa está regresando de apoco :D bueno sin más me despido y espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño regalo de san Valentín :3 ya saben si quieren que continúe con la serie de drabbles que había planeado díganme sino lo daré por completado y será un pequeño oneshot :3 la decisión es suya :)**_

_**Chao ! :D**_


End file.
